Kumagorou's Sweetheart
by Hiiragi
Summary: No, Kuma doesn't get it on with anyone in this fic. e-e' WARNING!! Light Shounen-Ai here. Ryu/Shu. Just a cute Valentine's Day fic--early one at that. Hope you like it--please read and review!


Kumagorou's Sweetheart  
  
  
  
Shuichi gave a light sigh as he leaned against the wall at the corner he had been told to wait at by none other than Ryuichi himself. Ryuichi had seemed overly excited as always over the phone..but there was something a bit different this time. What was that silly vocalist of Nittle Grasper planning? The pink-haired one would frown down at the sidewalk. That baka was surely taking his time..or running late, but Shuichi was beginning to get rather lonely there waiting against the wall....and cold. He gave a shiver as a breeze seemed determined to remind him that the jacket he had grabbed was definitely too thin for this sort of weather. He hugged his arms about himself as he stood there in wait for Ryuichi to show with that big goofy smile.   
  
Soon enough...an hour or so after the arranged time Ryuichi jumped out of no where and scared the pouting Shuichi as he hugged at the lonely pink-haired singer. Ryuichi would then finally speak up--loudly, "Shuichi!! You're here!!!" Shuichi gave a sort of strangled squeak for breath, Ryuichi certainly had a good grip on him. "Ne, Sakuma-san, I can't breathe!" Ryuichi blinked a few times as if not noticing the fact that he was holding onto his friend a bit too tightly--and probably very well didn't know. He would finally figure out as Shuichi was flailing about in his arms and gasping out for that precious air. "Ohhh, gomen Shuichi." The brown-green haired one would finally release his friend as his hands moved then to retrieve Kumagorou from atop his own head to huggle at the stuffed bunny-toy.  
  
They had decided to spend the day out together once again. It was a rather nice day--though those gusts of wind would send Shuichi shivering and his teeth chattering. Ryuichi would coo out, "Shu-Shu is cold?!" And after that he'd wrap his arms about the trembling mess as he dragged Shuichi about from store to store. They weren't buying anything of course--just spending some time together as any friends would. The two of them did such things often lately. Ryuichi simply wanted to do it because he wanted to spend time with his friend Shuichi, or at least that was what Shindou-kun thought. Shuichi, however, wanted to spend time with the other because it allowed him to escape from the stress and pressure of life in Bad Luck as well as life with his complicated lover, Yuki...who was seeming quite pleased to play the 'ignore Shuichi' game again.  
  
Of course, Shuichi would bring up his Yuki-problems as always. He always seemed to have something to say about his beautiful blond lover to Ryuichi. Ryu didn't seem to mind--though he would always have to throw in the same comment about his friend's lover, "I think Yuki-ness is too mean to you, Shu-Shu." Shuichi gave a frown as he looked to Ryuichi, "He is not. He is just...expressing his love differently." Shuichi would give an innocent smile before going all dreamy-eyed. "Ahhh, Yuki is so cool and nice to me when he wants to be though! But...then he likes playing the ignore game a lot too--and calling me stupid." He would laugh uneasily, but pause as he noted Ryuichi's oddly serious-looking expression. "Sakuma-san? Are you ok?" Ryuichi blinked a bit before he finally noticed why Shuichi must have been so weirded out. He forced that goofy-face back up as he laughed and would drag Shuichi into another store.  
  
They eventually ended up in some little kiddy store with tons of toys and plushies and the like. Ryuichi seemed to be enjoying entertaining a group of kids as he made Kumagorou dance and 'sing' for them in the middle of the store. That little show seemed to also amuse the employees. Shuichi sometimes seemed to just forget though--Ryuichi certainly was older than him..but he acted so innocent and child-like. That was what Shuichi liked about Ryu--envied about him really. Ryuichi was so care-free of life and never seemed to get in depressions or anything like that. As he always said--Ryuichi was like a god...so perfect.  
  
Shuichi was brought from his thoughts as he finally noticed that Ryuichi had been calling out to him. "Oi! Shuichi, Kumagorou has something to give you!" Shuichi seemed curious enough as he would walk over and smile to Ryuichi who seemed to be...scheming something. What was that silly man up to? Shuichi would be speechless soon though as Ryuichi handed over the cutest little teddy bear plushie which held a 'Valentine' heart within its paws. Shuichi didn't think...that Ryuichi was meaning it as anything more than a present though. Surely Ryuichi didn't -love- him. He would smile and take the teddy bear into his arms and huggle at it, "Thank you, Sakuma-san."  
  
Ryuichi gave a sound of disappointment before making Kumagorou give Shuichi a 'kiss' upon his face--Ryuichi providing a little 'smooch' sound to further prove that it was a kiss. Shuichi blushed. "Saku--," but he wouldn't be allowed to finish. Ryuichi's lips were the ones to cover his own this time--not the furry bunny. That crimson seemed to deepen upon Shuichi's cheeks as his eyes widened and his body seemed to freeze up and not be able to move away...but instead his arms would eventually move, but only to wrap about Ryuichi and hold him close. At least Ryuichi had led them both away from the kids when he called over down a rather empty aisle.   
  
Ryuichi broke the kiss eventually--that serious look upon his face as he spoke softly, "I've always loved you--ever since I first met you, Shindou-kun...But Yuki took you away from me. He treats you so badly..but you still stay, why?" Shuichi frowned to Ryuichi as he attempted to catch his breath as the kiss was broken. "Because I love him...and....and I think he loves me..though he sometimes says otherwise when he gets very angry with me. I annoy him, I know. That's why he gets angry." Ryuichi would silence the other once more with his lips--another deep kiss. Both Kumagorou and that teddybear was soon dropped then to the floor as Ryuichi would press Shuichi against one of those tall shelves. Shuichi finally realized why there weren't any kids down this aisle--it was to the back of the large store--where they seemed to keep the extra toys and such that would take the place of any bought when they ran out.  
  
The aisles here were dimly lit as well. Shuichi whimpered into Ryuichi's kiss as he would squirm a bit. Eventually that kiss would be broken as well as they both seemed to pull back panting for breath. Their bodies had long since pressed to one another. Shuichi was then allowed to further state his worries though now that his lips were free, "But..I have Yuki and.." Ryuichi put a single finger to Shuichi's lips. "I'm not trying to take you away, Shu...." Ryuichi held Shuichi close to him then as they rest against that tall shelf--nuzzling into eachother's warmth. Ryuichi would continue, "Whenever--if ever you need..or want someone else--I'll always be open.... Shuichi..? Do you know what today is at all??" Ryuichi would gaze over to the other.   
  
Shuichi seemed oblivious. "Er...Friday?" Ryuichi laughed lightly, "Hai, hai, but what is special about today?" Shuichi could only blink as his responce. He honestly didn't know. Ryuichi whispered softly against the flesh of the other's neck as he kissed lightly there, "It's Valentine's Day...Will you ever be mine...?" 


End file.
